


The Bathtub

by Skywalkertransboy



Series: Skysolo one shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalkertransboy/pseuds/Skywalkertransboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a relaxing,but weird, night in the bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathtub

It was a moment of sweet serenity. The lights were off and the only form of light was the warm glow of the candles. The air was filled with the smell of lavender and the bath were filled with rose smelling bubbles.  
And Han Solo.  
To Luke this was all romantic and beautiful. But Luke was in his underwear and Han was wearing a tuxedo(without his shoes and socks on).  
Even though the situation was a mix of romantic and weirdness. But Luke forgot about the latter and closed his eyes. He let his head dip back and breathe a breath of relief. Han looked at him like he was a angel.  
“What are you thinking about?” Luke asked once realising Han was staring.  “About the future.” Han replied without hesitation.  “Oh yeah,am I in it?” Luke smirked,his eyes still shut.  “Yeah…you are.” He said before grabbing Luke’s legs and bringing Luke closer. Luke wrapped his legs around Hans waist and opened his eyes.  “Who would’ve thought. That a badass,leather wearing, ladies man would fall for a simple farm boy.” Luke said,slightly amused about how soppy Han is. Han kissed him lightly and looked intently into his eyes.  “Yeah,who would’ve thought.” Han mused before kissing him lightly again.  
Of course they spent the majority of the night in that position kissing every now and then leaving the bathroom,drying off and going to bed in each other’s arms.  
It was a lovely night in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot so don't judge too harshly. Also I posted it on my Tumblr mycryingromance


End file.
